New Super Mario Bros.
New Super Mario Bros. ist ein seitenscrollendes Spiel exklusiv für den Nintendo DS, in der Hauptrolle sind wieder Mario und Luigi. Es ist der 5. Teil der Reihe Super Mario Bros. und benutzt als 2D-Spiel dennoch 3D-Polygongrafiken. Es ist die zweite Neuauflage vom Klassiker Super Mario Bros. für NES; die erste Neuauflage war Super Mario Bros. Deluxe für den Gameboy. Story Mario und Peach gehen vor dem Schloss spazieren. Auf einmal greift eine schwarze Wolke das Schloss mit Hilfe von Blitzen an. Mario rennt zum Schloss und eilt den Toads zur Hilfe. Während Mario hilft, wartet die Prinzessin auf ihn und wird von Bowsers jüngstem Sohn, Bowser Jr. entführt. Mario bemerkt dies und jagt Bowser Jr. hinterher. Welten *Welt 1: Eine friedliche Wiese neben dem Schloss von Peach. Boss: Bowser *Welt 2: Eine Wüste mit vielen Wirbelstürmen. Boss: Mumien-Pokey *Welt 3: Eine tropische Insel. Boss: Mega-Cheep-Cheep *Welt 4: Ein Urwald mit Bäumen und Lianen. Boss: Mega-Gumba *Welt 5: Eine eiskalte Landschaft. Boss: Mutant Tyranha *Welt 6: Eine steinige Berglandschaft mit Wüste, Burgen und Urwald. Boss: Monty-Panzer *Welt 7: Eine wunderschöne Himmellandschaft. Boss: Lakithunder *Welt 8 Teil 1: Eine dunkle Höhle. Boss: Knochen-Bowser *Welt 8 Teil 2: Eine Höhle eines aktiven Vulkans. Boss: Bowser Jr. und Mega-Bowser Extras * Man kann als Luigi spielen. Um ihn anzuwählen, muss man beim Auswählen einer Datei die L- und R-Taste gedrückt halten. Bei richtiger Eingabe hört man einen Bestätigungston. Luigi unterscheidet sich in diesem Spiel jedoch nur rein äußerlich von seinem Bruder, es ist also reine Geschmackssache, welchen Charakter man lieber mag. Dieser Trick wird am Ende des Spiels, nach den Credits auf dem Touchscreen angezeigt. * Einbahnstraßen-Modus: Mittles des Einbahnstraßen-Modus' kann man im Level nicht mehr zurück laufen, was an die alten Mario Bros.-Spiele erinnert. Er wird aktiviert, indem man auf dem Kartenbildschirm den Pausemodus aufruft und nacheinander die Tasten L R L R X X Y Y drückt. Der Einbahnstraßenmodus ist nicht in jedem Level verfügbar bzw. in einigen Levels immer aktiviert. Ob er verfügbar ist, erkennt man an dem farbigen Pfeil in der Ecke des oberen Bildschirms. Gegner *Koopa *Gumba *Lakitu *Energini *Feuerball *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *Bummelkäfer *Kettenhund *Cheep-Cheep *Kugel-Willi *Bob-Omb *Buu Huu *Bumerang-Bruder *Wasserläufer *Lakitu *Stachi Münzen und Items Münzen *Normale Münzen - Hast du einhundert eingesammelt, erhältst du ein Leben. *Rote Münzen - nachdem du einen roten Ring durchsprungen hast, erscheinen kurz acht rote Münzen. Sammelst du alle ein, bekommst du ein Item. Items *Pilz - die rote Standardversion. Sammelst du ihn ein, wirst du zu Super Mario. Du wirst größer und stärker und wenn du dich verletzt verwandelst du dich in den normalen Mario zurück. *Feuerblume - Ist Mario bereits Super-Mario, erhält er anstatt der "normalen" Pilze Feuerblumen. Somit wird er zu Feuer-Mario und kann Feuerbälle werfen. Verletzt er sich, wird er wieder zu Super-Mario. *Mega-Pilz - ein riesiger Pilz mit großem Hut. Sammelst du diesen ein, verwandelst du dich für eine kurze Zeitspanne in Mega-Mario. Mit ihm kann man Gegner, Blöcke und sogar Röhren beiseitetreten und sogar jeden Boss durch eine einzige Berührung besiegen! *Mini-Pilz - ein Pilz, der so winzig ist, wie Mario es wird, wenn er ihn isst. In dieser Gestalt schlüpft Mario selbst durch die kleinsten Ritzen und die engsten Röhren. In der Luft schwebt er wie eine Feder und er kann sogar auf dem Wasser rennen! Dafür ist er sehr anfällig gegen Feinde. *Blauer Panzer Auszeichnungen Screwattack/ Gametrailer *Platz 10: Best Mario Games of all the times Category:New Super Mario Bros.